Inazuma eleven (GX)
by Dark Flames o
Summary: A new team has been born. Raimon (GX).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do own Inazuma eleven (GX)!

Prologue!

Aisu (a girl with long brown hair) was busy training in the park. She was trying to learn how to play soccer with her best friend Angel. Angel kicked the ball to up into the air and it was about to go to the road. When a little boy jumped and kicked the ball to Aisu the ball was coming to Aisu. She didn't know what to do and then with a sudden reaction her body jumped into the air and volleyed the ball into a Soccer goal. Angel was amazed by what she just saw and walked to Aisu. The little boy just smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Raimon vs the chaos sector!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor Inazuma Eleven (GO) (See just used a old English word pretty amazing of me) but I do own Inazuma Eleven (GX).

Chapter 1: Raimon vs The Chaos Sector.

Angel was running with the ball towards Zeus side of the field. A Zeus defender was running towards Angel.

Angel kicked the ball up in the air "Heavens Light" Angel said as a light shone on the Zeus defender blocking his eye sight.

(The Raimon soccer uniform is the same as the last one expect the sleeves are blue and Collar is yellow)

"Aisu" Angel shouted as she passed the ball to the captain of Raimon.

Aisu jumped mid-air with the ball, she let go off the ball and then span and hit the ball towards the ground. The ball hit the ground and a Hurricane emerged from it and the ball floated to the middle of the hurricane and turned into Ice. Aisu knew she had to score this goal with her new Hissatu Technique the score was 6-6.

She volleyed the ball shouting "Hurricane Blizzard!" The ball flew towards the goal it was so fast that the goal keeper didn't even have time to use her Hissatu Technique. **GOAL! 7-6.**

"Alright" Angel said. "That the captain for you" Ryan added. "You've seen it here folks Raimon Jr high have won the Soccer frontier and have now made it to the Super Soccer Frontier" Said the Commentator.

The Inazuma Caravan had just drove into Raimon. They got out of the Caravan. "Good Job team" said Coach Jerad.

"I see you won" Said a Voice. Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from. There was a team of 11 people and a Coach with them, the Team had Black shirts on with red stripes and the shorts where white.

Angel and Aisu recognized a boy in the team. "Long time no see" Said the boy. "It's you!" Aisu gasped.

"My name is Jei" the boy said. "And we have come to challenge you to a match" Jei added.

"You can't refuse" Said the Coach of the team. "Fine" Said Coach Jerad. "The name of our team is Dark Hearths and we are from the Chaos Sector" The Coach of Dark hearths said.

Raimon line up

GK: Jori

DF: Chari

DF: Jenaz

DF: Emi

DF: Junia

MF: Mernda.

MF: Moji

MF: Ichigo

MF: Angel

ST: Aisu

ST: Ryan.

Coach: Jerad

Dark Hearths line up

GK: Diablo

DF: Jauk

DF: Jakku

DF: Jmes

DF: Satoshi

MF: Manda

MF: Jrat

MF: Yaku

MF: Jrad

ST: Devio

ST: Jei

Dark Hearths kicked off. Jei was running with the ball.

He then passed it to Devio then both of them started doing one, two until they got in front of the goal. Jei had the ball. He kicked the ball into mid air and kicked twice and the volleyed it shouting "Devil's Sword!"

The ball flew towards the goal. Jori put his hands out and shouted "God Catch!" But Devil's sword was too strong and it went in.

**Goal! 1-0 to Dark Hearths.**

Raimon kicked off with Aisu on the ball. _"I guess I will have to use that" Aisu thought._

She stopped. "Come out my virtual sprit: Princess of Snow" Aisu shouted. (Virtual Sprit is a bit like Keshin's/ avatars but Virtual sprits can also be animals you can use Virtual Sprits armed and you can fuse with your Virtual sprit)

The ball floated to her Virtual Sprit hand and the Virtual Sprit moved her hand and the turned into ice and was covered in an Ice aura. Aisu volleyed the ball shouting "Frozen Wings!" The ball flew towards the goal. Diablo put his hand out and shouted Blast shield as a shield came out of his hand but frozen wings was too powerful and went in. "So she can use a Virtual sprit" Jei smirked.

Next chapter preview: The legends arrive.

Raimon were losing 3-1 and Jei was running with the ball just then the ball got took of him in a flash. There were three grow men on the pitch. Aisu gasped as she saw those men.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The legends arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Nor Inazuma Eleven (Go) but I do own Inazuma Eleven (GX)

Chapter 3: The Legends arrive.

Team Dark Hearths kicked off with Jei on the ball.

"From the darkness emerges my Virtual sprit: Doomsday Dragon" Jei shouted as a Dragon with a painted Black Fire on his chest.

"Armed!" Jei shouted as he's Virtual sprit turned into a glow and fused with him. He was now in a Armour with the Dragon's head on his head (You know like Keshin armed when they have that thing on their head)

"Devil's Sword" Jei shouted as he kicked the ball. **Goal 2-1 to Dark Hearths.**

"That shot was so fast I could barely see it" Jori said. "But Next time I will catch it" Said Jori. "Alright let's equalise" Aisu shouted. "Hai" they shouted.

"They think they are going to score a goal" Jei scoffed. Aisu was now with the ball. "Ichigo" She said as she passed the ball to him. He kicked the ball mid-air and use his legs to kind of slice the ball (Like what Fubuki Does in Wolf legend) and the volleyed it shouting "Bloody Fangs!"

"Blast Shield" Diablo shouted. The ball was easily stopped. "Pathetic" Diablo smirked as he passed it to Jei. The half time Whislte went. "Angel we are going to have use that Hissatu Technique" Aisu said. "Ok" Angel said.

Raimon kicked off!

Aisu and Angel were doing One, two until they were in front of the goal. Aisu kicked the ball up into the air, and Angel jumped as a light trailed behind her, she jumped past the ball and it was now covered in a really light aura and Aisu jumped with Blizzard Aura covering her leg, She volleyed the ball and Aura from her leg went to the ball and Angel volleyed it and the both Shouted "Frozen Heavens!" The ball Aura got even bigger like a Meteor.

"Come out my Virtual Sprit: Doom Knight" Diablo shouted. Diablo put his hand out and the Knight put his hand out with a Shield. "Knights Shield"

He easily caught Frozen Heavens. "Rubbish totally crap" Diablo smirked as he kicked the ball to Jei.

"Devil's sword" Jei shouted. This time he put more power into it. Emi and Jenaz tried to stop it but they went flying. God Cat-" but Devils sword was too fast that Jori didn't even have time to save it. Jori Emi and Jenaz had fainted. Angel was now in goal Jori Emi and Jenaz were lying down on the bench. Aisu and Ryan kicked off but Jei tackled them and barged through them. "Devil's sword" Jei shouted. The ball was flying and Angel was tried she didn't know any goalkeeping Hissatu techniques. "Fortissimo" Shouted a Voice.

The ball flew out of the pitch and a Guy stopped and another Guy came out from behind him.

The whole Raimon team gasped. "My name is Shindou Takuto and this is Tsurugi Kyouske and this is Tenma Matsukaze" Shindou said. "Pathetic" Jei said as the whole dark hearths team got onto their bus and drove away.

The whole Raimon team fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 preview: Meet the new kid.

A new kid has came to Raimon and he loves football. He has sick Hissatu techniques.


End file.
